


Where Will I Be?

by Thatbitchoverthere



Series: De and Steve Take the World [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Champagne High, F/M, Fem Dean, I suck at tags, Marriage, Songfic, Title from song by Sister Hazel, not really destiel, sad stuff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbitchoverthere/pseuds/Thatbitchoverthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De looked so beautiful, Cas could not stand it. it should be him up there with her at the end of the alter. why wasn't it him up there? oh yeah he fucked shit up but at least now she looked happy with Steve. I suggest you read Stay of Leave Before reading this work it will make a little more sense then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Will I Be?

_I wasn’t looking for a lifetime with you_

_I never thought it would hurt just to hear “I do”, “I do”_

Cas peaked his head into the church’s side door looking too see if he could get a moment with Deanne. He truly missed the woman and regretted ending their relationship eight months ago. Instead Cas slipped into the church and sat in the very back he saw Steve walk out and stand at the end of the isle with the Pastor to his right. Steve was wearing a black suit with a blue, almost periwinkle shirt, and a yellow daisy boutinear. The organ began playing a slow but happy song as the bridesmaids, Jo, Meg, and Charlie on the arms of Steve’s groomsmen. Deanne walks out on Sam’s arm. The moose dwarfs De’s tiny frame. De looks so beautiful in her dress clutching her flowers. Blue and purple hydrangeas along with yellow daises, her favorites, wrapped in a dark blue and silver ribbon. It hurts Cas, seeing her so happy, it should be him up there with Deanne. Her hair looked longer, like she had grown it out, but he could not tell due to the gauzy vail over her. When she and Sam reached the end of the isle she handed her flowers ot her maid of honor, Charlie. Sam proceeded to place one of De’s hands in Steve’s. with his other hand he caressed her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb. They exchanged a few words them the pastor began to speak.

_And I do a number on myself And all that I thought to be_

_And you’ll be the one who’s left me undone by my own_

_hesitation_

When the pastor asked if anyone had any objections had any objections Cas wanted to stand up so bad. But he hesitated and lost his moment. He stayed quiet, tears began to fall form his eyes. When the ceremony ended the happy newlyweds went to the back of the church to sign all of the necessary documents. The rest of the people in the church headed out the front door getting ready to pelt the new couple with flower petals and bubbles. Cas stayed sitting on his pew. As the last people left he got up and headed out of the church.

_And for the million hours that we were_

_Ill smile and remember it all_

_Then turn and go_

_Our stories completed_

As Cas drove away he smiled to himself and thought of all of the good memories he and De had shared. He thought of all of the crazy, stupid things they had done together. He also remembered the bad, the fights, the two am screaming matches where neither one of them was willing to back down despite neither of them being able to recall what they were even fighting about in the first place. He also recollected the night he had walked out of the apartment he and De shared with the intention of never coming back. But De had found happiness and now it was Cas’s turn.

_Mine is a long way from done_

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is appreciated always. This work has not been proofread by anyone but me so expect grammatical errors, i have the spelling abilities of a five year old. The song this is based of of is Champagne High by Sister Hazel, they are one of my favorite groups, in fact I am seeing them at the House of Blues in Chicago in December!!!! any way i suggest you read Stay of Leave Before reading this work it will make a little more sense then, but its up to you the reader. love you guys!


End file.
